Solid state storage generally corresponds to any type of storage that has a finite number of program-erase cycles. The limited number of program-erase cycles or write cycles necessitates the use of methods to avoid excessive writes to the same region of the solid state storage in order to prevent data loss. In order to maximize the use of the solid state storage, storage systems using solid state storage include mechanisms to track the number of program-erase cycles performed on the various regions of the solid state storage. Meanwhile, the characteristics of storage elements change as program-erase cycles increase so that the optimality of various parameters for storage elements depends on the program-erase cycles information available in the solid-state storage system. The sub optimality of storage element parameters due to any absence or inaccuracy of program-erase cycles information may result in increased latency, decreased throughput, or data loss.